Wild at Heart
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sixth in Daughter of Legends series. Sequel to Operation Misery. It's Jackie and Hunter's big day, but will chaos occur at the worst time possible?
1. Start of a New Day

**Wild at Heart**

**Chapter 1: Start of a New Day**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to "Operation Misery." It's a big day for the rainbow ranger and nothing can ruin it…or can it? Unfortunately, Flurious, the fearcats, Moltor, Miratrix, and Kamdor may be gone, but Ivan Ooze is still out there. Which means he could wreck this beautiful day. It's now August 12, and Operation Overdrive ended a few weeks ago. The Jungle Fury timeline will start in September. So what will happen on the big day?_

_Story is based on a song I thought described the couple._

_Song is "Stop for A Minute" by Keanne._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the plot for this story and anything/anyone not in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Will you stop worrying girl?" Dianne whined as she and the other bridesmaids were in the hotel room helping their sister get ready for her big day. Nothing was going to spoil Jackie Oliver's mood today. Not when she was getting married to Hunter Bradley. It was the day she's waited for since they got engaged. In the room with her was Tori, Dianne, Kira, Leanne, Vida, Maddie, and maid of honor Becca. She would've asked Ronny and Rose to be bridesmaids too, but she already had too many. Yet the two girls were still in the room with them anyway.<p>

And it wasn't a normal wedding either. A few days earlier everyone attending the wedding had shown up in Angel Grove and if they didn't live here or their parents didn't, they rented a hotel room. The hardest part so far was keeping the couple away from each other to get ready. There was only one worry anyone had today and that was the question of will Ivan Ooze ruin this wonderful day? Everyone hoped not. The wedding was being held in the Angel Grove mountains near where the command center used to be. Jackie felt it would be an honor to have the wedding where the ranger legacy began. She felt the land was good luck. After all, it got the world this far.

"Yeah everything's going to be fine," Maddie assured.

"You're marrying the guy you love," Tori added. "You shouldn't be getting cold feet."

"But are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Leanne raised an eyebrow. She loved picking on her brothers. "I mean, have you seen him?"

"Don't get her scared now Leanne," Becca warned. "Besides, she has enough to worry about."

"That I'm trying not to think about!" Jackie called from the mirror.

"Sorry if I wanna poke fun at him," Leanne surrendered. "Besides, I got nothing against this."

"Now I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you," Vida msued with a grin. "It'll be hilarious."

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Ronny smirked. "Ten bucks his jaw drops to the floor."

"Ten says he's speechless," Vida challenged.

"Ten says both," Kira grinned. "But right now…I think it's time for the tradition."

"Tradition?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is so traditional about this wedding? Everything's not traditional." Kira smirked at the other girls who caught on.

"Something old," Maddie started.

"Something new," Dianne continued.

"Something borrowed and something blue," new voices cut in. In the doorway, Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya walked in. They wanted to make sure everything was going ok with the girls and see if they were ready to head over. The guys would be leaving in a couple minutes and the girls would have to follow shortly after.

"Aw do I really have to wear the something blue?" Jackie whined as her aunts took seats.

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"Well, she already has the something old covered," Trini mused. "That's the same dress Kim wore at hers."

"Which is why I'm wearing it now," Jackie nodded.

"Something borrowed and something blue," Tori pulled out the small rose that was put in her hair. She walked over and stuck it carefully and elegantly into Jackie's hair, which was loosely flowing down and curled.

"So that leaves the something new," Kat smiled.

"And good thing too," Tanya copied the grin. "We just picked up your something new."

"We had this made for you," Aisha placed a silver bracelet on Jackie's wrist. It was engraved with a picture of a monkey and a dragon, Hunter and Jackie's spirit animals. "It's kind of a tradition to give Ninjetti girls a bracelet with theirs and their soul mate's spirits engraved on it on their wedding day."

"Thank you guys," Jackie hugged her aunts.

"Now we gotta go," Trini stated. "We'll see you there!" The four older girls left. Most of the ranger teams past and recent would be there. It was for mighty morphing through space, then ninja storm up until operation overdrive and all their allies, such as Alpha and reformed villains, like Anton and Elsa. And there were also close family friends too, such as Ernie, Kelly, Toby, Sensei Giroflee, Wantanabe, and Omino. And not to mention her mentors that were still living, like Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron, Sensei Wantanabe, Andrew Hartford, and Spencer. So it was a pretty big guest list.

"Well," Rose smiled. "We should probably head out. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"And knowing you," Becca groaned as they all stood. "You'll find a way to be late unless we push you there."

* * *

><p>"Nervous?"<p>

"A little," Hunter nodded. He was standing at the altar with Blake next to him as the best man. The navy ranger already had his big day, and now it was Hunter's turn. They received word the girls were on their way and most of the guests were already there. Jackie had the seating arranged so if Ooze should attack, the Ninjetti and any ranger who still had powers would be able to jump into action and anyone without powers or wasn't a ranger would go and take the kids away. Cam had a teleport system set up so with the push of a button, the non rangers could escape. They would be teleported to the dino rangers base, since that was a bit easier to reach and ninja ops was really only for ninjas.

"Don't sweat bro," Blake assured, patting his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. After all, you wouldn't be here right now if you didn't love her."

"Not that I'm worried about," Hunter sighed. Really, it was Ooze he was worried about. He didn't need the slime ball messing up the big day and hurting his soon to be wife more.

"Come on dude," Blake scoffed with a grin. "What are the odds of that happening?"

"Pretty dam good in our world," Hunter lowered his voice to a whisper. The girls had arrived and it was time for the ceremony to begin. Tori walked down the aisle first, followed by Leanne. Dianne followed her. Vida came next with Maddie not far behind. Kira was the last to go before Becca. The maid of honor made her way to her spot for the ceremony. Ella, as the flower girl, performed her job. The pianist began the lovely tune of "Here Comes the Bride" and the lucky girl stood at the end. At the sight of her, Hunter was speechless and felt his jaw hit the floor.

Kira smirked, knowing she won the bet she, Ronny, and Vida made earlier. Her twin was slowly walking toward the altar. No one was with her. It was just her. Jackie was organza gown with a drop waist and floral appliqués. Her hair was flowing down her back in curls with the rose Tori lent her as her something borrowed and something blue. It was also a white strapless dress that lined her figure perfectly. Hunter hadn't seen her more beautiful than right now. And Jackie finally reached him. The guests sat as the couple faced each other, holding hands. Becca held onto the bride's floral bouquet. The preacher began.

"Dearly beloved," he spoke. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Hunter Jacob Bradley and Jacqueline Marie Oliver. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up. The couple was grateful no one did.

"Now Hunter," the preacher continued. "Repeat after me. 'I, Hunter Bradley, take you, Jacqueline Oliver, to be my wedded wife…"

"I, Hunter Bradley," the blonde repeated. "Take you, Jacqueline Oliver, to be my wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse…"

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer…"

"In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," Hunter finished repeating the vows and not once moving his gaze from the girl in front of him.

"Now Jacqueline," the preacher turned to her. "Repeat after me. 'I, Jacqueline Oliver, take you, Hunter Bradley, to be my wedded husband…"

"I, Jacqueline Oliver, take you, Hunter Bradley, to be my wedded husband," Jackie repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse…"

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer…"

"In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," Jackie smiled as she finished and didn't move her gaze from Hunter. So far so good.

"Hunter, do you take Jacqueline to be your lawful wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do."

"And Jacqueline," he turned to the brunette. "Do you take Hunter to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." The couple was handed the rings as the priest called for them.

"Hunter, repeat after me," he asked. "'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Hunter slid the ring onto Jackie's finger.

"Jacqueline, repeat after me," the preacher went on. "'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jackie repeated the process. Everyone in the audience smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher announced. "You may kiss the bride." Hunter leaned in to kiss Jackie to make it official. But just as they were about to, a nearby explosion caused them to jump apart and look around. Everyone heard it and was doing the same, asking what was going on. Jackie shot a look at Hunter, worry in her eyes. That's when the source stepped out, causing everyone who knew it well to growl for ruining the precious moment. Jackie felt her eyes flash in hatred, but kept her anger under control.

**Some days, feel my soul has left my body  
>Feel I'm floating high above me<br>Like I'm looking down upon me**

**Start sinking, every time I get to thinking**  
><strong>It's easier to keep on moving<strong>  
><strong>Never stop to let the truth in<strong>

**Sometimes I feel like it's all been done**  
><strong>Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wanna change everything I've ever done<strong>  
><strong>I'm too tired to fight and yet too scared to run<strong>

**And if I stop for a minute**  
><strong>I think about things I really don't wanna know<strong>  
><strong>And I'm the first to admit it<strong>  
><strong>Without you I'm a liner stranded in an ice floe<strong>

**I feel like a thief who has no faith**  
><strong>Maybe more than by the grade<strong>  
><strong>Of the drugs you took that day<strong>

**Sinking in the pain he's been inflicting**  
><strong>Yet he's feeling like the victim<strong>  
><strong>Just a horoscope's to blame<strong>

**Sometimes I feel like a little lost child**  
><strong>Sometimes I feel like the chosen one<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wanna shout out 'til everything goes quiet<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wonder why I was ever born<strong>

**And if I stop for a minute**  
><strong>I think about things really I don't wanna know<strong>  
><strong>And I'm the first to admit it<strong>  
><strong>Without you I'm child and so wherever you go<strong>  
><strong>I will follow<strong>

**One... yeah...**  
><strong>And baby you are just beautiful from crown to your cuticles<strong>  
><strong>You held down my two sons, you never frown when duty calls<strong>  
><strong>You know me, I gave you more than you can handle<strong>  
><strong>But you still keep a handle on it, even when I take something beautiful and vandal on it<strong>  
><strong>No more females? Well how come my emails got notes on a scandal<strong>  
><strong>It's like Eve with the apple,<strong>  
><strong>A priest in the chapel<strong>  
><strong>Overcome by the devil's tackle<strong>  
><strong>I'm still shackled the bad til I know<strong>  
><strong>I'm such a hassle every time I let my thoughts go<strong>  
><strong>I get baffled so I hardly pause<strong>  
><strong>I just crossed seas with these gnarly broads<strong>  
><strong>Cos it hurts me just to see what I finally lost<strong>  
><strong>So I guess I'm just a fiend<strong>  
><strong>Consumed by the scene<strong>  
><strong>The stage and the screens<strong>  
><strong>Where it's just me and Keane<strong>

**And if I stop for a minute**  
><strong>I think about things I really don't wanna know<strong>  
><strong>So I guess I'm just a fiend<strong>  
><strong>Consumed by the scene<strong>  
><strong>And I'm the first to admit it<strong>  
><strong>Without you I'm a liner stranded in an ice floe<strong>  
><strong>The stage and the screens<strong>  
><strong>Where it's just me and Keane<strong>

"Not now," Jackie breathed as the enemy approached. "Not on my day." Everyone stood still. Any non ranger and any ranger who no longer had powers teleported to the dino lair in Reefside with the children. The only remaining ones were the ones who could defeat this enemy.

* * *

><p>AN: First chapter's done. So as Hunter and Jackie were about to make their marriage official with the kiss, they were interrupted by their favorite enemy. What'll happen next chapter? Reviews will be much appreciated. About two more chapters in this story. Maybe four. Then onto the Jungle Fury sequel! Yay!

Review if you want to and they are much appreciated!


	2. It Ends Here For Good

**Wild at Heart**

**Chapter 2: It Ends Here…For Good**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to "Operation Misery." It's a big day for the rainbow ranger and nothing can ruin it…or can it? Unfortunately, Flurious, the fearcats, Moltor, Miratrix, and Kamdor may be gone, but Ivan Ooze is still out there. Which means he could wreck this beautiful day. It's now August 12, and Operation Overdrive ended a few weeks ago. The Jungle Fury timeline will start in September. So what will happen on the big day?_

_In this chapter, it's all or nothing as the Ninjetti battle it out and try to save the day. Will Hunter and Jackie have the kiss that'll seal their marriage? How will the rangers defeat their enemy? What'll happen?_

_Song is "How Do you Like Me Now?" by Toby Keith._

_This chapter is probably going to be the shortest in the story._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Surprised?"<p>

"Not really," Jackie snarled as she, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kira, Trent, Becca, Dianne, Ethan, Conner, Brandon, Alan, Jimmy, Vida, Maddie, Heaven, Susana, Chip, Nick, and Xander were all facing the man who ruined the day. The twenty seven Ninjetti warriors stood with angry looks on their faces. How dare he ruin this important day! "I am a little shocked at you Ooze."

"How so?" Ivan Ooze narrowed his eyes as he faced the group. He planned to end things today and claim the world as his.

"Usually the bad guy wouldn't attack on someone's wedding day," Jackie scoffed. "They'd at least wait until the ceremony was _officially_over."

"Well boo hoo," Ivan sneered. "I have other plans that will come true today and none of you can stop me!"

"That's what you think," Jackie growled. "You think you can take on an army of twenty seven rangers all infused with the great power?"

"Bring it on," Ooze challenged.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," the brunette smirked. This was the final battle against the long alive enemy. After this she hoped her brother would return. After all, what better day to free him from Ivan's hold than on his birthday? "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"We need ranger power now!" they all shouted. And starting with the originals going down the ranger timeline, they began to morph."

"Ninjetti, the ape!"

"Ninjetti, the bear!"

"Ninjetti, the frog!"

"Ninjetti, the wolf!"

"Ninjetti, the giraffe!"

"Ninjetti, the rabbit!"

"Ninjetti, the rat!"

"Ninjetti, the koala!"

"Ninjetti, the snake!"

"Ninjetti, the hawk!"

"Ninjetti, the lion!"

"Ninjetti, the crocodile!"

"Ninjetti, the turtle!"

"Ninjetti, the swan!"

"Ninjetti, the cat!"

"Ninjetti, the panda!"

"Ninjetti, the octopus!"

"Ninjetti, the mongoose!"

"Ninjetti, the butterfly!"

"Ninjetti, the dolphin!"

"Ninjetti, the tiger!"

"Ninjetti, the bat!"

"Ninjetti, the duck!"

"Ninjetti, the kangaroo!"

"Ninjetti, the llama!"

"Ninjetti, the monkey!"

"Ninjetti, the dragon!"

"Power of the Ninjetti!" Everyone finished morphing. They all stood in a straight line as they held their defensive poses and faced Ooze. The lovely couple of the day was in the center of the line, Jackie leading the group.

"Yawn," Ivan rolled his eyes. "Is that the best you got? Try and take me one on one!"

Rocky stepped up first. He charged at Ooze as the two began fighting. Punches and kicks were thrown all around. Ivan was good and it was only because it was a one on one fight. Rocky drew his sword and began to really fight.

Adam went next while Rocky was still going. This was the strategy they suggested through their minds as Rocky was fighting. He joined with his power axe ready to kick ass.

Aisha wasn't hesitating to follow. She wanted revenge on Ooze for killing her friends. Now with three fighting against him, Ivan was still going strong. Aisha drew her daggers and charged.

Billy ran in with his lance. Already he was prepared to fight. Like the others, he wanted ooze gone. And like most of the others, he was having fun ripping the slime ball to shreds a second time around.

Brandon, Alan, Jimmy, and Dianne followed her. The four had a battle tactic that would really help them in the fight. Each had a staff as their weapon and was using them to fight. The fight was up to eight against one.

Becca jumped in. Her daggers were drawn and she was twirling them around as she attacked. Just like her mother and Aisha, her skills with the daggers were unbelievable. Nine versus one.

Tori, Blake, Dustin, Cam, and Shane joined in after. Each had their Sais drawn. It was their weapon for the time. All, since they were ninjas, were fighting with them with ease. It was like the weapon was made for them, and it kind of was. Fourteen versus one.

Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent hopped into the fight. Their weapon was the glaive. All of the dino rangers weren't as skilled with it – except for maybe Conner who's other weapon was similar. They were having fun ripping the slime ball to shreds, or at least helping. Eighteen versus one.

Vida, Maddie, Nick, Xander, Chip, Susana, and Heaven drew their nun-chucks and raced into the fight. Chip wanted revenge for Ooze killing his birth mother. Everyone was now tiring out Ooze. Twenty five against one.

Hunter looked at Jackie and smirked. He drew his staff and charged. This was going to be fun. He wanted Ooze to pay for making his fiancé hurt. They weren't married because they didn't seal it with the kiss, so she was still his fiancé.

Jackie watched the fight rage on. The rangers seemed to be getting the upper hand, but it seemed too easy to her. Wouldn't there be tengas coming to help their master? She let out a sigh before drawing her bow. With it aimed, she leapt up high and fired. Ooze was hit with arrows as she joined the fight. And that's when things got tougher.

"Tengas!" Ooze called. Here it was. Jackie knew it was going to get tougher.

Rocky was first to be drawn away from the group by the birds. He went to fighting them off.

Adam followed when a group surrounded him.

Aisha went next with tengas following her.

Billy was soon singled out as well. The main fight was now twenty three against one.

Brandon was separated from the big fight with Jimmy as the tengas surrounded them.

Dianne and Alan were next to go.

Becca wasn't far behind. Now it was eighteen against one.

And it wasn't long before Tori and Blake were pushed away as well.

Cam, Dustin, and Shane were tossed into a pit of tengas. Thirteen against one.

Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent were stuck in the middle of a ring of tengas. Nine versus one.

Vida, Maddie, Nick, Chip, Xander, Susana, and Heaven were pulled into a few different groups of the birds. Two versus one.

Ivan tossed Hunter back with a good blow. He landed in with the tengas. Jackie glared at Ooze furiously. This was enough. She took him on one on one and used her anger to fuel her fight. Of course, because of the way she was directing her anger, she wasn't in danger of releasing Jahi. The brunette wasn't going or planning to show any mercy towards the slime ball. He deserved to suffer.

"What's the matter?" he taunted. "Need help from your friends to defeat me?"

"I don't need them to defeat you," Jackie growled lowly. "I'll make you pay for everything! For kidnapping my brother! For killing my parents! For sending me back in time too much! For making my life hell! And for all those who didn't deserve your wrath!"

"Ooh I'm so scared," Ivan snorted. "Besides," he scoffed, taking her size into consideration as the others quickly finished off the tengas. Noting this as well, he sent everyone down with a blast powerful enough to cause them to demorph. Jackie was included, but she was closer to him. "What can a runt like you do?"

"He did not just say that!" Becca gaped from where she and the others lay in pain.

"Uh-oh," the four adults gasped.

"Ouch," the mystics winced at the insult.

"He's screwed," the ninjas agreed.

"He hit a low," the dinos added.

"He's dead," Dianne, Alan, Brandon, and Jimmy finished up the comments. Jackie was feeling herself get stronger at the insult. It was giving her the power to continue and destroy him. No one called her short, runt, shrimp, or any other thing that referred to her small size. She stood and faced him, shocking the slime ball slightly.

"No one," she breathed as a glow formed on her wrist. Everyone knew it wasn't her fire powers kicking in, therefore making the glow unknown. "Calls me a runt and gets away with it." The glow on her wrist faded as she brought it up. In it's place was a device that resembled a morpher. But it wasn't any morpher. The unusual thing about it was that it was a small combination of every morpher she's ever owned: her ninja morpher, power morpher, zeonizers, dino morpher, mystic morpher, and overdrive tracker. Six morphers had been combined into one, or at least some of their powers were. All her morphers were still on her person at the moment and still held power.

"What are you going to do?" Ooze challenged.

"Watch me," Jackie narrowed her eyes. She activated her morpher. "It's morphing time! Fire Dino Mystic Drive, Accelerate!" she pressed the button on her morpher and morphed, shocking everyone. When the light faded, there the brunette stood in the most unusual suit.

The helmet was her orange dino ranger helmet. The upper body part of the suit was from her ninja suit. The left arm was her mystic suit, complete with the left half of the cape. Opposing it on the right side was the arm of her overdrive suit. The waist down to the top of the boots was from her mighty morphing uniform. And the boots came from her zeo uniform. A mix of pink, rose, lavender, orange, purple, and green covered her.

"Fire Dino Mystic Drive Ranger!" she struck her signature pose. All the others behind her found the power to stand and she faced Ooze, more powerful than before. Even everyone else watching from the lab were gaping in shock and chattering about her power. Ooze could only gape. He could feel the great power flowing through her veins and that it just increased. He knew he'd be a dead man in a matter of seconds, unless he fought back. "Arrow Cannon!" she drew her new weapon.

This was a wide cannon that seemed light to the brunette. Inside held an arrow that her bows from each team used. That was a total of six, one from each team. She smirked from behind her helmet. This was going to be fun. Her flame arrow caught fire like it was supposed to and her thunder arrow from the mystic team cackled with thunder. "Fire!" she fired at Ooze, all six arrows leaving at once. In mid air, they combined to form one giant arrow and the way it was styled was a piece of each. The two power charged ones on the top and bottom with the other four on the sides. It hit Ooze dead in the chest.

**I was always the crazy one**  
><strong>I broke into the stadium<strong>  
><strong>And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line<strong>  
><strong>You were always the perfect one<strong>  
><strong>And the valedictorian so<strong>  
><strong>Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"<strong>

**I ****only wanted to catch your attention**  
><strong>But you over looked me somehow<strong>

**And I played my guitar too loud.**

**How ****do you like me now?**  
><strong>How do you like menow,<strong>  
><strong>Now that I'm on my way?<strong>  
><strong>Do you still think I'm crazy<strong>  
><strong>Standing here today?<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't make you love me<strong>

**How do you like me now?**

**When ****I took off to Tennessee**  
><strong>I heard that you made fun of me<strong>  
><strong>Never imagined I'd make it this far<strong>  
><strong>Then you married into money girl<strong>  
><strong>Ain't it a cruel and funny world?<strong>  
><strong>He <strong>**never comes home**  
><strong>And you're always alone<strong>

**Alarm clock starts ringing**  
><strong>Who could that be singing<strong>  
><strong>Its me baby, with your wakeup call!<strong>

**How ****do you like me now?**  
><strong>How do you like me now,<strong>  
><strong>Now that I'm on my way?<strong>  
><strong>Do you still think I'm crazy<strong>  
><strong>Standing here today?<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't make you love me<strong>

**How do you like me now?**

**Tell ****me baby...**  
><strong>I will preach on...<strong>

"How do you like me now?" she asked. "'Cause no one ruins my wedding and gets away with it. You've ruined my life far too much!"

"You're still no match for me," Ooze growled as he got to his feet, obviously weak and struggling.

"Maybe not alone," she nodded. "But they can help." The others quickly morphed and stood by her. Shutting her eyes, she began to concentrate on her energy. The others did too. "Ninjetti! The dragon!"

"Ninjetti, the ape!"

"Ninjetti, the bear!"

"Ninjetti, the frog!"

"Ninjetti, the wolf!"

"Ninjetti, the giraffe!"

"Ninjetti, the rabbit!"

"Ninjetti, the rat!"

"Ninjetti, the koala!"

"Ninjetti, the snake!"

"Ninjetti, the hawk!"

"Ninjetti, the lion!"

"Ninjetti, the crocodile!"

"Ninjetti, the turtle!"

"Ninjetti, the swan!"

"Ninjetti, the cat!"

"Ninjetti, the panda!"

"Ninjetti, the octopus!"

"Ninjetti, the mongoose!"

"Ninjetti, the butterfly!"

"Ninjetti, the dolphin!"

"Ninjetti, the tiger!"

"Ninjetti, the bat!"

"Ninjetti, the duck!"

"Ninjetti, the kangaroo!"

"Ninjetti, the llama!"

"Ninjetti, the monkey!"

"Power of the Ninjetti, full power!" Everyone tilted their heads to the sky as their spirit animals emerged from them. Each was traced in a golden light. All floated and flew to the sky, leaving a trail in their beholder's color or colors, if they had more than one. And to their shock, a crane, falcon, and penguin joined from above. Each of them were leading color streams. It seems Tommy and Kim's spirits were still helping them. And so was Dylan, wherever he was now. The glow grew bigger.

In the sky, the animals with a soul mate intertwined with their mate. This gave the animals more power, despite some of them still being single. All of the spirits collided in the middle and formed into a giant ball of power. The animals were still visible. And with one swift motion, all the Ninjetti rangers on the ground turned their heads to Ooze. They moved their hands out in front of them and pushed towards Ooze. The ball of light hovered over the slime ball and as the rangers dropped their stances, it fell on him.

"NO!" he cried as he tried to shield himself. The energy ball hit him and a loud explosion sounded. All the rangers were blown back. They still had their powers but they landed demorphed. As they got up and the smoke cleared, the remains of Ivan Ooze splattered onto the ground. He was gone forever. It was silent. Then…

"Whoo!" everyone burst out cheering. The females jumped into their boyfriends or husband's arms. Jackie smiled as Hunter came up behind her and both stared at the spot where Ivan was destroyed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Blake started chanting. The others caught onto the fact that the couple still wasn't married because they hadn't kissed yet. And so, as all the other wedding guests teleported back in because it was safe, all people joined in the chant.

Hunter and Jackie both laughed as they turned to each other and their lips met. Both got caught up in the moment and could hear cheering and applause. Everything was how it should be now. They were laughing when they pulled apart. It couldn't get better.

Ivan Ooze was gone for good.

Jackie was happily married to the man she loved.

And it was the perfect day to celebrate.

And the brunette swore she would find her brother now that Ooze was destroyed.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! Ooze is destroyed for good! That's what he gets for running Jackie's wedding day. And the happy couple is officially married! One more chapter!

A link for the photo of the ranger Jackie morphed into (the one where it was a combo of all her suits and powers) is on my profile if you didn't check it out already. It's labeled as Epic Ranger. **  
><strong>


	3. Wild at Heart

**Wild at Heart**

**Chapter 3: Wild at Heart**

_A/N: Now that Ooze is gone and Jackie and Hunter are married, there's still one thing left: the wedding reception. What will happen during this? No more chaos for the happy couple, yet. Some surprises for some people. And because this is filled with rangers, it a non average wedding reception._

_For the record, everything in this story takes place on August 12, 2007._

_Songs are:_

_"Wild at Heart" by Glorianna_

_"Smile" by Uncle Cracker_

_"Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show and I don't own the songs._

* * *

><p>"Congratulations girl," Dianne congratulated Jackie as she whisked the brunette away from the table. They were all at the youth center for the reception. Hunter and Jackie had been talking to the guests for a while and Hunter went to the bathroom. Dianne came over and pulled Jackie towards where the other bridesmaids were chatting. All afternoon people had been congratulating her and if they had the chance, asking her about the new suit. She just needed a break. Conner was on the dance floor because Ella had dragged him out there. Trent and Ethan were watching the scene along with Brandon, Alan, Jimmy, and the ninja guys.<p>

Kira was watching her boyfriend dance with her sister from the stage. Jackie and Hunter hired a DJ to play the music, but asked Kira to sing their wedding song. The yellow ranger agreed and was getting ready to. She even picked it out without telling them. But she found three that described their relationship and couldn't choose one. And because life as a ranger was already crazy, she figured she'd give the couple three songs.

"What's up?" Jackie asked as she joined the circle of bridesmaids. She was enveloped in a hug from the girls.

"So?" Ronny asked eagerly. "What was it like fighting that slime ball?"

"Feels great he's no longer a threat," Jackie smirked.

"Thanks to you of course," Vida scoffed. "That suit was so cool!"

"Yeah how'd that happen anyways?" Rose wondered.

"Dunno," the brunette shrugged. "But it was great feeling the power run through me and it was pretty cool."

"So all your ranger powers just meshed into one?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty sweet."

"Hey look at that," Becca pointed out into the crowd. She showed them Conner dancing with Ella and failing miserably to keep up with the three year old's energy. "He's gonna be so screwed when he becomes her brother in law?"

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you know he asked Kira to marry him this morning at breakfast when they went to get it?" Leanne frowned. Jackie shook her head. "Oh well."

"Wouldn't the real problem be when he has kids that are like Ella?" Dianne snickered.

"Speaking of kids," Jackie turned back to the girls, specifically Tori. "When can we expect a niece or nephew to spoil?"

"Seven months," the water ninja took a sip of her soda.

"Well you need…" Jackie paused mid sentence. "Wait, you're already two months pregnant?"

"Yup." Everyone else in the circle turned to her, shocked.

"Did you tell Blake yet?" Maddie questioned.

"I'll tell him later," Tori shrugged.

"Do me a favor and film his reaction?" Leanne smirked. "I want to see it so I have something to tease him about."

"You are evil," Rose awed.

"Hey wait a sec," Vida frowned. She turned to Ronny. "Don't we owe Kira ten bucks each because she won the bet?"

"Not if she forgets about it," Ronny whispered.

"You guys are too much," Jackie shook her head, smiling. She wasn't going to let anything else ruin this day. Meanwhile, Blake and Hunter were leaning against a wall, talking about anything and watching Conner's attempts to dance with Ella.

"So married now?"

"Yeah," Hunter sighed happily as he looked over to where his wife was chatting with the girls about something.

"Thinking of having kids in the future?" Blake wondered, hoping he'd have nieces and nephews to spoil.

"It's a possibility," Hunter chuckled. "If she doesn't get a new ranger power." Even Blake had to chuckle at that. "What about you and Tori? Any kids yet?"

"Working on it," Blake shrugged. Little did he know he was going to be a dad.

"Good 'cause I wants nieces and nephews to spoil when you do have kids," Hunter drank from his wine glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention," Kira spoke into the microphone as the dance floor cleared. The ladies went over to their respective men and waited. "It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dances." Hunter took Jackie's hand and led her to the floor.

"Did she say dances?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. "As in more than one?"

"Yeah."

"Then she better not make me regret making her the wedding singer." Kira began the music to something upbeat and the couple started dancing.

"_The way you move  
>is like a full on rainstorm<br>and I'm a house of cards  
>you're the kind of reckless<br>that should send me running  
>but I kinda know<br>that I won't get far_

_And you stood there  
>in front of me just<br>close enough to touch  
>close enough to hope<br>you couldn't see  
>what I was thinking of<em>

_Drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk  
>take away the pain<br>'cause I see  
>sparks fly<br>whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes baby  
>as the lights go down<br>gimme something that'll haunt  
>me when you're not around<br>'cause I see  
>sparks fly<br>whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>you're a bad idea<br>you touch me once and  
>it's really something<br>you find I'm even better than you  
>imagined I would be<em>

_I'm on my guard  
>for the rest of the world<br>but with you  
>I know it's no good<br>I could wait patiently  
>but<br>I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk  
>take away the pain<br>'cause I see  
>sparks fly<br>whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes baby  
>as the lights go down<br>gimme something that'll haunt  
>me when you're not around<br>'cause I see  
>sparks fly<br>whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers  
>through your hair<br>and watch the lights go wild  
>just keep on keeping<br>your eyes on me  
>it's just wrong enough<br>to make it feel right  
>and lead me up the staircase<br>won't you whisper  
>soft and slow<br>and I'm captivated by you baby  
>like a fireworks show<em>

_Drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk  
>take away the pain<br>'cause I see  
>sparks fly<br>whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes baby  
>as the lights go down<br>gimme something that'll haunt  
>me when you're not around<br>'cause I see  
>sparks fly<br>whenever you smile"_

The others cheered as the couple kissed and the song ended. The two went to go sit.

"Not yet you two," Kira called them back. Rolling their eyes but keeping their smiles, they headed back to their spot on the floor. Music began again as Kira started singing.

"_You're better than the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your life<br>cooler than the flip side  
>of my pillow, that's right<br>completely unaware  
>nothing can compare<br>to where you send me  
>lets me know that it's okay<br>yeah it's okay  
>and the moments when<br>my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun  
>fall out of bed<br>sing like a bird  
>dizzy in my head<br>spin like a record  
>crazy on a Sunday night<br>you make me dance like a fool  
>forget how to breath<br>shine like gold  
>buzz like a be<br>just the thought of you  
>can drive me wild<br>oh you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone  
>somehow you come along<br>just like a flower  
>poking through the sidewalk crack<br>and just like that  
>you steal away the rain<br>and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun  
>fall out of bed<br>sing like a bird  
>dizzy in my head<br>spin like a record  
>crazy on a Sunday night<br>you make me dance like a fool  
>forget how to breath<br>shine like gold  
>buzz like a be<br>just the thought of you  
>can drive me wild<br>oh you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you  
>'cause every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me  
>inside your eyes<br>you make me smile_

_you make me dance like a fool_  
><em>forget how to breath<em>  
><em>shine like gold<em>  
><em>buzz like a be<em>  
><em>just the thought of you<em>  
><em>can drive me wild<em>  
><em>oh you make me smile<em>

_You make me smile like the sun  
>fall out of bed<br>sing like a bird  
>dizzy in my head<br>spin like a record  
>crazy on a Sunday night<br>you make me dance like a fool  
>forget how to breath<br>shine like gold  
>buzz like a be<br>just the thought of you  
>can drive me wild<br>oh you make me smile_

_Oh you make me smile  
>oh you make me smile"<em>

Once again, the people clapped. Kira warned the couple through their mind link not to leave the dance floor. The two agreed. They were having a good time. But once they were allowed to leave, they were going to. They were getting tired and there was still a bit to go.

"Alright for the last song, I need everyone else to clap their hands to the beat to help out," Kira stated. "Leanne, you getting this?" The red head nodded from her spot next to Kelly. Kelly was taking pictures while Leanne was filming it. The music started and the audience found the beat easy to clap to. Kira began singing the last song.

"_Down the back road  
>long hot summer<br>a couple kids running  
>loose and wild<br>he kissed her  
>she said mister<br>take an inch  
>and I'll give you a mile<em>

_I ain't here to do anything halfway  
>don't give a damn what anyone<br>might say  
>I just wanna freefall for a while<em>

_That rebel moon is shining  
>those stars burn like the diamonds<br>hell bent on chasing down  
>that crazy spark<br>I'll follow you where you're leading  
>to the first sweet taste of freedom<br>you got me running baby  
>wild at heart<em>

_About midnight  
>he tells her<br>I ain't got no  
>come-on lines<br>well I'll love you  
>or I'll try to<br>got nothing to lose but time_

_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
>light me up like a bottle rocket<br>I just wanna freefall for a while_

_That rebel moon is shining  
>those stars burn like the diamonds<br>hell bent on chasing down  
>that crazy spark<br>I'll follow you where you're leading  
>to the first sweet taste of freedom<br>you got me running baby  
>wild at heart<em>

_Oh oh  
>alright<br>tonight is telling us  
>we're way too young<br>oh oh  
>that's alright<br>I got forever  
>on the tip of my tongue<em>

_That rebel moon is shining  
>those stars burn like the diamonds<br>hell bent on chasing down  
>that crazy spark<br>I'll follow you where you're leading  
>to the first sweet taste of freedom<br>you got me running baby  
>wild at heart<em>

_That rebel moon is shining  
>those stars burn like the diamonds<br>hell bent on chasing down  
>that crazy spark<br>I'll follow you where you're leading  
>to the first sweet taste of freedom<br>you got me running baby  
>wild at heart<em>

_Oh oh  
>alright"<em>

The couple kissed once more before taking their seats. The party resumed course as Kira shared a few dances with Conner and the other couples danced. Hunter and Jackie were cuddling in their seats. Jackie got up and walked to the stage when it was time to throw the bouquet.

"Get ready ladies," she warned with a smirk. She turned her back to them and threw the flowers over her shoulder. As she turned back around, she saw all the girls reaching for it. A tiny hand grabbed it and all heads turned to where Trini was holding up Ella, who waved the bouquet around. All the girls awed at how cute it was while the guys chuckled. Soon it was time for the cake to be cut and Hunter and Jackie gladly cut the first slice. Once they each had a piece of cake on their plates, Jackie gripped a small piece of her slice and shoved it into her husband's face.

Hunter glared at his wife as she giggled helplessly. Deciding to get even, he grabbed a bit bigger chunk of his slice and dumped it on her head. She stopped giggling and gaped as Hunter smirked. She returned it by grabbing a plate of food and chucking it at his face. He ducked and it the back of Dustin's head. Jackie pointed at her husband as Dustin grabbed another plate and threw it toward them. Both ducked and it ended up hitting Susana in the face as she turned around.

"Food Fight!" Shane yelled and soon plates were flying everywhere. Leanne was trying to avoid it since she was filming it all like Kelly was. The night ended on a good note as the newlyweds made their way out fo the reception to start their honeymoon.

* * *

><p>AN: So this story came to an end. Wow. What'd you guys think? Reviews and reviewers are much appreciated! Watch out for the next story, "The Dragon's Adventure." It'll be out soon.


End file.
